Plač gospoje
: Počenjet plač Blažene Dive Marije po Ivani van'jelisti. Muka Boga Gospodina Isuhrsta, Božja Sina, po Ivani van'jelisti, plač Gospoji ki navisti. Poslušajte, žene i muži, gdi preslavna Diva tuži. O preslavna Božja Mati, sad vas hoće na plač zvati, vas hrstjane na plač zove, jer v žalosti ona plove. Zovu duše Bogu mile, sa mnom danas da procvile. O hrstjane, stan'te goru, k Pilatovu pojmo dvoru, Božju Mater vi združite, njeje tuge vsi tužite! Vsaki plači njeje žalost, da od Boga primet radost. :Ovo poča govoriti IVAN: Kada Juda s vojskom pride, proti njemu Isus zide, Gospodinu celov poda, Židovom ga v ruke preda. Židove ga obtekoše, vsi učenici pobigoše, Sina Božja uhitiše, svezavši ga povedoše. Obraz mu sveti popljuvaše, na muku ga popeljaše, k Pilatu ga privedoše, da ga sudi, vsi rekoše. Tu bi Isus moćno mučen, Sinak Božji vas istučen, obraz mu sveti zakrivahu, po licih ga vsi bijahu. Kolena pred njim prigibahu, "Prorukuj nam!" govorahu, i na Njega vsi vapjahu, kako vuci na nj vijahu. Majka Njega to ne znaše, s Mandalenom v hiži staše. Vazam brići s sinkom mnjaše, veseliti se š njim željaše, željno vazda uzdihaše, glas od sinka želijaše. Židovsku zavist ona znaše, zato v sumnji vazda staše. Knjižnici se rano staše, zalo viće uvićaše, Sina Božja jure jata, povedoše pred Pilata. Pred Pilatom kada biše, ovim glasom zavapiše: "Propni Isusa, ti Pilate, da se ne tuži vas plk na te. Gdi li njega neć' propeti, hoćemo te s suda zneti. Život njegov ako ljubiš, kesarovu milost gubiš." Pilat hoti svomu prudu, posla Isusa ka Irudu. Ka Irudu ga povedoše, za njim Židove potekoše. To videći Ivan dragi, on učenik izabrani, Gospoji pride on plačući, vele željno tugujući i tako ju ondi svisti ter jej ove riči navisti. :IVAN poča govoriti Gospoji. Ona sijaše na kuntrati i reče jej: Ča tu sidiš, ti Gospoje, plačem plači srce tvoje! Črno ruho vazmi na se, jer ti nosim tužne glase od dragoga sinka tvoga, Isuhrsta, meštra moga. Židove ga uhitiše, na semrt ga osudiše, presvitlu tvoju zvizdu Danicu postaviše u tamnicu. Oskuboše svetu glavu i Njegovu slavnu bradu. Britke muke zadivaju, smilovan'ja ne imaju. Vele strašno Njega muče, vsi na nj vapju tere kuče. Ja ne vidih ni uslišah ženska sina v takih mukah, toliko je grozno ranjen, k zlu obrazu jest pripravljen. Mnim, da sinka jur ne vidiš ni š njim veće progovoriš. Zato, Gospe, stani goru, k Pilatovu pojmo dvoru, jeda budeš kako moći, sinku tvomu još pomoći. :Ovdi Gospoja odgovori Ivanu pred Mandalenom i Marijom Jakovljom i Salomi i pred an'jelom, ako more biti tuko oficijalov, i reče ovako BLAŽENA GOSPOJA: O Ivane, sinko dragi, moj bližiko izibrani, ki su glasi ke ti nosiš, sinka moga gdi mi praviš, tvoga meštra ljubvenoga, prijatelja srčenoga? Čim mi sinka potvoriše, da ga Židove uhitiše, muke britke da zadiše ter ga tako osudiše. Zlim nijednim nî zaslužil, nî nikomure zla učinil, ljubveno je sa vsakim živil, svoju milost je obilno dilil. Ne mogu ti verovati, da bi imil to prijati od Žudejev, puka svoga, svoje bratje, roda moga. Va vsem On njih vele ljubi i cić njih se vele trudi. Kako more tako biti da bi ga htili pogubiti? :Ovdi IVAN odgovori Blaženoj Gospoji poli nju stojeći, li va tom mesti stojeći, i reče njej: Sliš' me, Gospe i kraljice, zvezdo morska i Danice, ter poslušaj, majko, glase od meštra moga, ki nas spase! Tvoga sinka uhitiše cić zavidošći ku imiše vsi popove i farizeji, vsi mudrci i vsi Judeji, zač njih mnogo vazda kara i njih griha ne zataja: zato Njega uhitiše ter ga tako osudiše. Sinoć pasku večeraše i vsim noge umivaše. Juda usta iza stola, a nas nigdor ne zna toga, skupi vojsku vsu židovsku i starišinu vsu popovsku. Pride na nas, mi sideći, s tvojim sinkom govoreći. Gospodinu celov poda, Židovom ga v ruke preda. Oni Njega uhitiše, kako tata povedoše, ruke moćno zavezaše, obraz mu sveti popljuvaše, palicami ga moćno biše, obraz mu sveti tu zaviše. K Pilatu ga povedoše, da ga sudi, vsi rekoše. Mi vsi tada pogibosmo, samoga Njega ostavismo. To je, Gospe, tako jisto, veruj mani vele čisto. Gdi li nećeš verovati, slatka Gospe, moja mati, Mandalenu pošlji dragu, učenicu sinka pravu, ona t' hoće vse zviditi, pravo tebi poviditi, kako stoji dika tvoja, tvoj sin dragi, ljubav moja. :Ovo BLAŽENA GOSPOJA reče: Ne vim, ča ću učiniti ni komu se pomoliti, da bih mogla k sinku pojti ter ga jošće živa dojti. Ne bih se od njega otlučila, za sinka bih se ja mučila, neka t' bi me Juda predal, moga sinka na muku ne dal. :Ovdi obrati se BLAŽENA GOSPOJA k Mariji Mandaleni i reče njej: Mandaleno, sestro mila, moga si sinka ti ljubila, sinka moga, dobro moje, Isuhrsta, spasen'je tvoje. Cića Boga ja te molju, pomozi mi va ovu nevolju. Ovo slišim tužni glasi, ke nam prave prijatelji naši, od dragoga meštra tvoga, Isuhrsta, sinka moga. Pojdi i vij, sestro moja, kako ljubi duša tvoja, ter mi čisto ti poviši, sinka moga gdi uzriši? Verovati vse ću tebi kako mani samoj sebi. :Ovo govori MANDALENA: Vi sestrice i vladike, i gospoje plemenite, i vsi jini dobri ljudi, pogledajte naši trudi. Ovde s nami posidite, naše tuge razumijte, vaše suze vi polijte, nas žalosnih nu združite. Poplačite, požalujte, i nas tužnih pomilujte. Gorko tužna plaču Njega, jer ga vidim osujena, Isuhrsta ljubvenoga, meštra moga srčenoga, ki mi prosti moji grisi ter me od njih on odriši. Darova mi On spasen'je, vsako dobro i počten'je, milostivo mene ljubi, kako znaju to vsi ljudi. Duša moja rastaje se, jer od mene diljuje se moj Gospodin, meštar željni i prijatelj vele verni. Ovo vsuda išću toga, Isuhrsta, Boga moga, po vsem gradu i kuntratah, po vsih putih Boga jata. Ne viju ga ni nahajam i od tuge pomanjkavam. Hoću pojti navistiti, Majki Božjej poviditi sinka njeje osujena, trnovom krunom okrunjena, na smrt britku osujena, h križu čavli prigvožjena. :Ovo reče MARIJA MANDALENA Gospoji: Vstan' se sada, o Marije, Majko Božja, tuga mi je, stan' se jure sada gori, slavna Gospe, od tih dvori. Plači gorko ter nariči, gledaj sinka jur na križi, osujena brez krivine i brez vsake milostine. Tvoju, Gospe, velu žalost, gledaj sada našu radost, ono t' visi sin na križi cića naši zali grisi. Gospodin je naš osujen, na smrt britku jur odlučen. :Ovdi govori MARIJA obučena v svite črne stojeći meju tovarištvom, i reče ovako. Čti: O žalosna mati kâ si dočekala tužni glasi od dragoga sinka svoga, Isuhrsta, Boga moga. Kamo hoću tužna pojti, gdi li hoću k sinku dojti? Ne vim ča ću učiniti ni komu se potužiti. :Ovdi se GOSPOJA obrati k sestram svojim Marijam i reče ovako: O sestrice i vladike, tuge su mi prevelike, vele drago vsih vas molju, pomoz'te mi v su nevolju. Sa mnom pojte žalovati, sinka moga poplakati, sinka moga jedinoga, dobro moje, Boga moga, jere brat jest i krv vaša, moj sin dragi, tuga naša. :Ovde obrati se BLAŽENA GOSPOJA k Pilatu i reče sestrama svojim: Zato k Pilatu mi pojdimo ter ga željno pomolimo. Preda nj pojmo na polaču, moleći ga tužna plaču, jeda se na me kako smili ter me tužnu ne uhili, gledajući moji trudi ter obrati krivi sudi. :Ovo reče MARIJA JAKOVLJA Gospoji: Dobro s' rekla ti sestrice, tužna majko i Divice. Pojmo brzo vsi takoje da t' sinka Pilat ne ubije. Na kolena pred njim padimo, za nj se željno pomolimo, pred Pilatom i Žudeji vsi plačimo mali i veli, jeda s' pogleda naše suze ter ti pusti sinka z uze, sinka živa tebi vrate, krivi sudi priobrate. Ne te tuko tvrdi biti, hote nam se umoliti. :Ovdi obrati se BLAŽENA GOSPOJA s tovarištvom k Pilatu sideću na sudišći i reče ovako: O vratari, nu pozrite, tužnoj majki otvorite, otvor'te mi tužnoj vrata, da si pojdu pred Pilata s plačnom družbom ka je sa mnom, odivena svitom tamnom, sinku milost da mi stvori, da ga prava ne umori. :Ovdi oficijali od dvora Pilatova BLAŽENU GOSPOJU vele stentaše ne dajući njej pristupiti h križu ni k Pilatu, a ona se vsa previnu da se malo ne upade, a Ivan ju s Marijami udrža i dvigoše ju, i kad se vsta reče ovi versi vsim okolo stojećim vapjući i plačući: O gospodo i gospoje, pogledajte tuge moje, pogledajte, ja vas molju, tere vijte tugu moju: ne tiše mi otvoriti ni k Pilatu dopustiti, da bih mu se pomolila, sinku milost isprosila, da tiskoše mnom nazada, padoh neboga puna jada. :Ovdi BLAŽENA GOSPOJA obrati se k Židovom i reče njim plačući: O Židove, tvrdi dosti, puni vsake nemilosti, zabraniste mani sada, tužnoj majki va vsem tada, k sinku momu pristupiti, za njega se pomoliti, jeda bih kako neboga mogla ter bih sinku još pomogla iz ruk vaših škapulati, jer sam njegova tužna mati. O Židove, bratja moja, vide sam vam vele svoja. Slišite me, ja vas molju, odvratite zalu volju, sinka moga ne umorite, mene v zaklad vi vazmite, mene sada vi propnite, a sinka mi oprostite. Da sam žena, ne gledajte, njega muku mani dajte, tu milost mi učinite, mene prvo umorite. :Ovdi GOSPOJA obrati se k Mariji Mandaleni i reče ovi versi: Mandaleno, sestro draga, ja te molim cića Boga, pokaži mi moga sina, tvoga meštra Gospodina. Ne vidim ga i jur ne znam, s razbojnici stoji svezan. Tužnoj majki pravi: koje je li ono dobro moje; je li ono nebeski vojnik svezan kako i razbojnik? Je li ono našoj dici trnov venac na glavici? Je li ono moj sin dragi, tvoj Gospodin i Bog pravi, ki te spase ter ti prosti, ča sagriši od mladosti? :Ovo reče MARIJA MANDALENA Gospoji: Gledaj, Gospe, sada skoro ter zamiraj vele dobro. Ono ti je dobro tvoje, tužna majko i Gospoje. Ono ti je blago nebesko, sada visi na križi teško. Ono ti je posride tati sin tvoj dragi, tužna mati. Plač'mo sada Gospodina koga prope židovska sila. Gledaj kralja okrunjena, na smrt britku osujena. Gledaj lice ono slavno od grišnikov popljuvano. Gledaj sinka prigvožjena, gledaj rebra probodena, gledaj ruke, gledaj noge, gledaj tela rane mnoge, gledaj čavli, gledaj rane, krv isteče na vse strane. Zato plači, tužna mati, oči od suz ne odvrati, va dne i v noći ne ustrani, plačem sinka ne ostavi, jer zgubismo našu milost, Isuhrsta, velu radost, brez uzroka i krivine, gledaj sada kako gine. Vi, krstjane, ki sidite, s nami sada procvilite, pogledajte Gospodina, za nas mrući Božja Sina, i takoje Mater Divu, veće mrtvu nego živu. :Ovdi obrati se BLAŽENA GOSPOJA k an'jelu i reče: O an'jele Gabrijele! :'Odgovori njej AN'JEL: Gospoje Divo! :I ovdi DIVA k sinku svomu reče: Jesi l' to ti, dragi sin moj, jer ne vidim ja obraz tvoj ki gledati je sam učna, ovo te vidim vele mučna. K tvojej majki nu se ozri ter me v tamni sviti pozri, slatki pozor rač' mi dati, da te poznam tužna mati. Reci mani, dobro moje, ča bi tuko zgrižen'je tvoje, da s' osujen s razbojnici u trnovi, sinko, venci? Progovori k tvojej majci jer smo sinko na rastanci! Ovo ti je majka tvoja, sinko dragi, tugo moja, koga divom slatko rodih, mojim mlikom tebe dojih, devet miseci ja te nosih i pečalno tebe gojih. An'jel mene pozdravljaše, kad mi tebe navišćaše: "Sina Božja hoć' roditi i vesela vazda biti." Gdi je sada moje vesel'je, sinko dragi, i počten'je? Zato, sinko moj predragi, Božji dare vazda pravi, gdi te mrući tako viju, kako si se ne ubiju. Srce moje prekameno kako kamik jest stvoreno, ko se sada ne raspade, od žalosti ne rastane. Moje drage vi sestrice, mojim tugam pomozite, suze vaše vi prolijte, moju tugu odnamite. :Ovo MARIJA MANDALENA reče Gospoji: Poutišaj, ti Gospoje, neka prolju suze moje, Mandalena ja nevoljna sinku tvomu bih ugodna. Ovim putom ki hodite, tugu našu razumijte! Pogledajte, vi vladike, naše tuge prevelike, gde grišnici popljuvaše, na smrt Boga ki predaše, Sina Božja, našu kripost, Isuhrsta, veliku milost, vazda Njega tim jiskaše, zač od grihov njih karaše. Sada žaluj vsaki pravi, Božji sluga Njemu dragi, krv presvetu Gospodina, ku proliva židovska sila v Jerusolimi, gradu grišnom, v strašnoj zemlji, v mesti tužnom, koga Isus vam posveti, o Židove, vi prokleti. Mej vami se Isus rodeći, k vam učini kralj teći. Mnogo dobro i počten'je, vam darova On spasen'je. Plači sada, Jerusolime, židovski grade, vsim gospodine, v tamno ruho obuci se i savsima počrni se, jere tvoje vse vesel'je obrati se u dresel'je. Vekša budet tvoja žalost nego ti je sada radost, jere ne znaš ti počten'ja, Sina Božja pohojen'ja. Ojme mani, ča sad stvoru, u žalosteh ja vsa plovu, moje srce tuga zdira, od žalosti vse umira. Moje sestre, zač mučite, čemu sa mnom ne cvilite, Majku Božju gledajući, kupno s sinkom danas mrući. :Ovo reče MARIJA JAKOVLJA Mandaleni: Mandaleno, sestro moja, velika je tuga tvoja, ako glasom ne tuguju, da v tugah se zadrguju, jer mi tuge život more, od žalosti vsak trat gore, gledajući slavne Dive veće mrtve nego žive, gdi na križi sinka pozira, od tužice vsa umira. Zato rači pomučati, neka t' mani tugovati. O krstjane, verni s nami, proplačite vsi suzami, pomislite sami v sebi, ovo pravde nigdir ne bi. Vsa pogibe svitu pravda, zač primore vsud nepravda, grisi sudac zaslipiše, Božju pravdu iskriviše, Božja Sina osudiše ter mu pravu smrt zadiše. Zato mi žalost dušu zdira, od tužice vsa umira, v pameti se mojej riju, zač plakati jur ne smiju. Isusa vidim na križi više, za njim majka željno zdiše, vsa se skonča od žalosti, jer pogubi vse radosti. Sada k njoj se obratimo ter ju željno pomolimo: Majko Božja vele mila, va vsem Bogu ugodila, tebe molim, utiši se, jur počini, ne plači se! Plačem nišće ne dobivaš ner ča sebi smrt zadivaš. Pozri na nas vsih v gorkosti, jer si puna vse milosti, ter se smiluj na nas svojih, vele tužnih sestar tvojih. :Ovo BLAŽENA GOSPOJA reče Mariji Mandaleni i Mariji Jakovlji. Čti: Plakati mi ne branite, zač očito vsi vidite, da na sviti ni gorkije ni od mene žalosije, ka savsima vse izgubih sinka moga, koga ljubih. Srce moje puno čemera, jer pogibe va vsih vera, ki rekoše s' sinkom stati, smrt zajedno š njim prijati, vsi se sada razbigoše, njega samoga ostaviše. Reci mi, Petre, kamo biše tvoje rote ke ti diše, ki mi sinku obitaše ter mu noćas govoraše: "U tamnicu s tobom idu i v smrti te ne otidu." Ali tama tolikoje, kamo biše rote tvoje, kada diše: "Vsi pojdimo ter zajedno š njim umrimo." Sada ste ga vsi odbigli, kada su ga na križ dvigli, nigdor njega ne žaluje ni se ob njem spomenuje ner Mandalena sa Ivanom, tužni jesu mojom ranom, ne bi veće pomoćnika ni bolizni mojej lika. :Ovo IVAN reče Blaženoj Gospoji: O Gospoje i kraljice, tužna majko i Divice, molim tebe, poutišaj, mene plačna sada slišaj, neka s tugom potuguju, druzim srce da probuju, poslušati ki me rače, ovo sada vsa tvar plače. Majko moja, ča mučiši, nu zač sa mnom ne cviliši? Pokrij obraz svitom tamnom tere plači ovdi sa mnom. U tamnosti v tamnoj noći glasom vapju za vse moći, s tvoga srca prolij jadi, licem k zemlji doli padi. Vas tvoj život bud' v žalosti, jer zgubismo vse radosti gledajući Gospodina, ki na križi smrt prijima. Duša i telo vse mi stine, jer Božji Sin sada gine, srce moje v tugah plove, Gospodina slatko zove: Gospodine, sliši mene, gledaj majku kako vene, zač ju od sebe ti odluči, komu li ju priporuči v prežalosnoj tugi sada, srce njeje vse raspada. Od tužice i bolizni suzice njeje pluju po zemlji. Ne znam srce tuko malo, ko bi sada ne plakalo, na križi Boga gledajući, za Njim majka umirajući. :Ovo MANDALENA govori Ivanu i vsim okolo stojećim ovako: O Ivane naš predragi, učeniče meštra pravi, nu pomuči, molim tebe, ter pogledaj plačnu mene, tolikoje neka s tobom ja potužim tugom mojom. O krstjane, ki sidite, gorkim plačem nas združite, požalujte Gospodina, britko mrući Božja Sina i tukoje mater Njega, Gospoju zemlji tere neba. Sad mi srce v tugah vije jer me tamnost vsuda bije gledajući meštra draga, na križi mrući grubo naga. Gospodine, tugo moja, to li ti je kuća tvoja, v kuno ka mni prihojaše ter me željno utišaše, ne sumnjah se tužna toga jer te čtovah kako Boga. Ojme tugo tere žalost, vsu pogubih moju radost, nimam koga dragim zvati ni u moj stan jur prijati. Ojme žalost, moja tuga moju dušu projde vsuda. Život mi rižu meči ljuti, jer te neću veće čuti, slatko tvoje zgovoren'je i ljubveno naučen'je. Da bi mani prija umriti, toliku žalost ne viditi, sveta bim se da vsem mnila, žalosti tuke ne vidila. A ti, Gospe naša, mila, da bi se jure utišila, tvojej tugi konac stvori, sama sebe ne umori. Prvo vrimena ne umori se, ja te molim, ne plači se! :Ovo BLAŽENA GOSPOJA govori Ivanu i Mariji Mandaleni i jinim: Mandaleno i Jivane, družbo draga moje rane, vi morete to viditi, da ne more mir jimiti plač moj veli, ljuta žalost, jer pogubih moju radost, na križi sinka gledajući, smrt žestoku prijemljući. Od tužice vsa umiram i savsima ja pogibam, da jinako kad ne mogu, neka sinka još pomolju: sinko dragi, moj Isuse, pogledaj majku i moje suze, pogledaj me, moje blago, molim tebe vele drago; aj mi niko utišen'je, moje drago porojen'je. Hananeju pomiloval si, razbojnika uslišal si, i mene, sinko, ti usliši ter me plačnu jur utiši! Hoć' me, sinko, utišiti, rec' mi s tobom sad umriti, jer te vidim, da se skončavaš, tužnu majku komu ostavljaš? :Ovo govori IVAN Blaženoj Gospoji: Ne tij tuko tugovati, moja Gospe, draga mati, jer ti sama dobro viši, da je hotil da se svrši ča su rekli sveti oci i blaženi vsi proroci. Viš, Semion ča ti reče, dušu tvoju da proteče meč žestoko boliznivi, smrt učini tebi Divi. Zato na v svit hoti priti svojom smrtju otkupiti vsi narodi i vsi ljudi, to su sada Njega trudi. On se preda takoj muci, nam dajući vsim nauci, da budemo mi, Gospoje, smrt prijati za nj takoje. Njemu umriti podobno biše, jer nam tako prorok piše: "Svojom smrtju smrt ubija", tako nam je rekal prija. Zato ne tij tugovati ni se veće plaču dati, hotij od plača jur prestati, jer nam hoćeš pokoj dati. :Ovo govori MAJKA BOŽJA tugu: O predragi mili sinu, kako od tuge ne preminu, zač se mani ne razluči duša s tela od gorke žuči, gledajući napojena tvoja usta premedvena gorke žuči i ljuta octa, sinko dragi Boga Oca. Zato tugo ter velika po vse danke moga vika, sinko dragi, v čem sagriši, tuku muku da trpiši? Žaluj tebe vse stvoren'je, vsako Božje učinjen'je, nebo i zemlja proplakaše, velu žalost ukazaše, sunce i misec potamniše, vse žalosti va mni biše, po vsem svitu sunce mrknu, crikva tada na križ puknu. Kamin'je i zemlja potrese se, tvojej smrti čudiše se, a ljudi zali i neznani ne žaluju, oboj mani. Bolizan tvoja ljuta sinu, zač od majke tako minu, tužica mi k srcu dojde, oštar meč mi dušu projde. Zato, sestro moja mila, ka si sa mnom vazda bila, ja ne najdoh nigdir druge, ka bi imila take tuge, plači željno sinka moga, Isuhrsta, Boga tvoga, prolij sa mnom suze tvoje ter utiši tuge moje! :Ovo reče MARIJA JAKOVLJA. Čti: Gdi bi plača pomanjkalo i mene bi vred nestalo, ni bih mogla povidati, tuku žalost zamučati, žena žalost ni jimila, ka bi skladna tebi bila. Nije majka ni sestrica tebi Divo družbenica. Prišlo je vrime mani umriti, na toliki tugi biti, da inako kad ne mogu, neka s plačem daj pomogu. Kâ bi duša ne plakala, Majku Božju ne gledala, gledajući slavnu Divu vele sada boliznivu, derući prsi tere lica, prilegši se k zemlji nica. Ovo sada naša dika na križi umri kralj od vika, Sin Marijin vele dragi, naš Isuhrst i Bog pravi. Zato plač'mo vsi suzami, jer ostasmo tužni sami, izgubismo našu radost, naše dobro i vsu milost. V srci mi je žalost ljuta jer ga viju rastegnuta, na križi britko umorena, žuči i octa napojena. Zato sestro, mâ Gospoje, tužna majko, dobro moje, tvomu plaču konac stvori, sama sebe ne umori, plačem ništar ne dobivaš nere sebi smrt zadivaš. :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA Mariji: Ne kaši me, ja te molju, jer mi život tuge kolju. Ni mi teško sad umriti, da teško mi je to viditi trn'jem glavu okrunjenu, moćno h križu prigvožjenu, kopjem rebra probodena i žestoko otvorena, rastegnute drage ruke, po vsem telu strašne muke. Zato mi se srce podira, od tužice vse umira, jur se neću već ozvati moga sinka draga mati. Ja Marija tužu na te, krivi sudče, o Pilate, ča t' učini moj sin dragi, Isus slatki i Bog pravi, koga prope h križu kruto ter umori tako ljuto? Vid Židovom ti pravljaše i tako njim govoraše: "V človici ovom ne nahoju uzrok smrti, ja vam pravlju." Na sudu side, govoraše, svoje ruke umivaše: "Umivam se va vik vika krvi sega pravadnika." Sada vidiš, da s' zabludil, jer si krivu pravdu sudil, rači sudom obratiti a sinka mi povratiti. :Ovo reče PILAT Blaženoj Gospoji: Otidi tja, poj od mene, tužna ženo, ti Gospoje, ništar nimaš ti od mene, akos ti srce od tuge vene. Židove t' sinka uhitiše, zločinca ga oni riše i ka mni ga privedoše, da ga propnu, vsi rekoše, ove riči na nj vadeći ke ću tebi sada reći: on Žudejev vsih porazi, vsemu svitu njih omrazi. On budući človik mrtvi, kako ini svita ljudi, ljudem tako govoraše, Sin Božji se on činjaše, a v tom Boga on psovaše, zapovid Božju razbijaše, kralja sebe on pravljaše i vas puk ga sad slavljaše. Caru dohodak on branjaše, slišati ga ne veljaše, vsu je smutil on Žudeju, Jerusolim i Galileju, dostojan je on umriti, s razbojnici združen biti. Sada brzo tja se spravi, jer milosti nimaš va mni, Sina t' neću oprostiti ni s križa ga izvisiti. :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA. Čti: Ča mi rabi nevoljnici, tužnoj ženi žalosnici, tvrdim ljudem govoriti ali im se već moliti, ništarmanje za vse zato, vam Židove pravlju tako. Vi, Židove, zali puci, nerazumni kako vuci, zač propeste moga sina vsemu stvoren'ju Gospodina? Vas, Židove, Isus ljubi veće od vsih jinih ljudi, a ti tako njega prope, paraonu ki te ote. O Židove, ljudi zali, Bogu mrski i neznani, od sinka me ne tiskajte, daj k mrtvu mi priti dajte, da pristupim k njemu s plačom ter ga zavju pokrivačom, rane njega vele krute ke su v srci mojem ljute. :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA. Čti: Kad mi ne dadu h križu priti i sinka se naljubiti, tad se hoću pokloniti, željno križu pomoliti. Prikloni se, drivo križa, da se ka mni sin približa! Prigni ka mni kite tvoje, da počinu tuge moje! Da bi mani prvo znati da će na tebi smrt prijati, sin moj dragi, moja dika, tuga moja prevelika, ja bim tebe nigovala ter suzami zalivala po vse danke tere noći, da bi mi te kako moći umoliti da se prigneš ter me k sinku gori dvigneš, kad od mene tako pojde, tužnu majku komu ojde, kano nima opravljen'ja, mojim tugam utišen'ja od nikudar, dragi sinu, neg Ivana i Mandalinu. :Ovo reče MARIJA MANDALENA: Nî nijedan na 'vom sviti ki bi mogal poviditi gorku žalost, tuge tvoje ter bolizni, mâ Gospoje, da neka si ja potužu, tvoju žalost plačem združu. O preslavni Gospodine i vsa kripost Mandaline, mene s Martom ti utiši, kad Lazara z groba skrisi, dan četvrti jur jimiše, pokle u grob stavljen biše, ti nam reče: "Odnamite, kami z groba odvalite." Ti Lazara zazva tada: "Z groba vanka hodi sada!" On izide van nogami svezanimi i rukami. Onde skaza, Bože veli, dvoje čudo v tvojem deli: jednuč mi brata vskresivaše, paki svezan on hojaše, zato pravo nam plakati, gorko tebe žalovati. Ti si, Gospe, vele mučna, od žalosti mnogo tužna, jeda bi se utišila, od suz oči osušila, plačem ništar ne dobivaš, ner ča sebi smrt zadivaš, jur počini, ja te molim, tvojom tugom vele bolim. :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA. Čti: Ojme sinko, smrti tvoja, ojme mani, tugo moja, slatki sinko, nu mi reci, jer me rižu oštri meči, ča je tvoje sagrišen'je, tuko ljuto umoren'je od Žudejev puka tvoga, tvoje bratje roda moga? Jeda kada njim sagriši ili koga dobra liši, da te tako izmučiše ter na križi umoriše? Velik danas grih dobiše, da me s tobom ne ubiše. O Židove, vraždenici, ubojice Božji i krvnici, tu mi sinku čast podaste, da ga tako nakazaste, pokle mi sinka vi ubiste i njega svetu krv proliste, mene sada umorite, na križi me š njim propnite! Tu mi milost učinite, mene živu ne pustite! O Ivane, dragi sinu, vse vesel'je moje minu, pristupi simo, sinko dragi, učeniče izabrani, žaluj meštra tvoga draga, umorena grubo naga. :Ovdi ganuše križem i IVAN kunfortiva Blaženu Gospoju: Gospoje, majko, utiši se, ja, te molim, ne plači se, sinka tvoga, gdi je, gledaj ter pameti, ča je rekal: "Ja ću za vas sada umriti, k vam ću opet skoro priti, pohoditi hoću vsih vas, pokle umru na križi za vas, zač je tako odlučeno, mani Ocem poručeno, duše s pakla izbaviti, v tebi veru ostaviti. Tako hoću smrtju mojom smrt ubiti, a ne tvojom." Zato Gospe, neka bude, da se Sveto pismo zbude. Nam je rekal na rastanci: "Vskrsnuti ću v tretom danci, na nebesa pak ću pojti, a vas sirot neću ojti, poslati ću k vam Duh Sveti od zemlje vas k sebi vzeti, ter hoćete ka mni priti, sa mnom se v raj veseliti." On nam čisto vse otvori, Sveto pismo ča govori, zato ne tij tugovati ni se tuku plaču dati. Draga Gospe, majko moja, ti si mani vele svoja, molim tebe, utiši se, v mojih ričeh pokripi se! :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA. Čti: Ojme sinko, željo moja, tužna ti je majka tvoja, tebi tužu slatki sinu, ja bres tebe sada ginu, k tebi vapju vsimi glasi, deru lica, skubu vlasi, srce moje tuga dere, bolizan moja je brez mere. Cić smrtnu muku, truda na te se tužim, neverni Juda, zač si proda moga sina, tvoga meštra Gospodina, ako tuko lakom biše ter pinezi ti želiše, mene biše ti prodati, a sinka mi ne izdati. :Ovo se tuži MAJKA BOŽJA na an'jela: Ja se tužu, o an'jele, na te, sveti Gabrijele! Kad od Boga ka mni pride tajno sveto slavno vrime, i navisti mi ti počten'je, Sinka Božja porojen'je, jinako mi govoraše, kad me slavno pozdravljaše. Ti mi reče ter me svisti i ovo mi ti navisti: "Zdrava, puna vse milosti i vesel'je i radosti, blažena si mej ženami i mej vsimi gospojami, plod blaženi tvoga čriva roditi će Božja Sina, divom Boga hoć' roditi i vesela vazda biti." Sada vidiš to očito, da s' me shinil stanovito tvojmi riči preslatkimi, ovu žalost ne javi mi. Zato tužim sada na te, zač me shini onda, brate. :Ovo reče AN'JEL Blaženoj Gospoji: O Gospoje vsih nebeska i kraljice ti an'jelska, Božja majko ti dostojna, Bogu Ocu va vsem ugodna, molim tebe, mene sliši, ne plači se, jur utiši, jere na to ovdi dojdoh, pokripiti tebe pridoh. Zato, Gospe i kraljice i vsih grišnih odvitnice, reci mani ovdi sada, v čem sagriših tebi kada, da se na me tako tužiš ter plačući sebe trudiš? Vsemogući vični Otac, kralj nebeski mirotvorac, ki je va vik viku živi, posla mene k tebi Divi pravo tebi navistiti, da se imiše Isus roditi od utrobe tvoje svete, jere bihu duše spete otac svetih u tamnosti, ki želihu te svitlosti. Zato, Gospe, k tebi pridoh, kada z neba svital zidoh, navišćajući t' to počten'je, Sina Božja porojen'je, zač to biše narejen'je, Svetoga Trojstva odlučen'je, da imiše na svit priti, od tebe se poroditi, muku prijati, ku vidiši, za veliki ljudski grisi. Zato ne tij tugovati, jer se hoćeš radovati, skoro je Njega uskrišen'je i duš svetih utišen'je. Sada t' govoru, Gospe mila, to su tomu tvoja dila, da bih rekal za rič inu, prav bi imila za istinu. :Ovo reče BLAŽENA GOSPOJA Ivanu: Ojme tugo i dresel'je, ja izgubih vse vesel'je, ojme mani, slatki sinu, zač od majke tako minu, čim te, sinko, potvoriše, da te tako umoriše? Ojme mani, tvojej majci, jer smo sinko na rastanci, dragi sinko, moj Ivane, gledaj meštra ljute rane, gledaj, kako ja počinu, kad mi pravo sunce minu, gledaj Isusa, dragi sinu, britke rane po vsem tilu. Je li ono, pravi mani, moj sin dragi, ojme mani! :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA Mandaleni: Mandaleno, sestro draga, gledaj mi sinka mrtva, naga, gledaj sada sinka moga Isuhrsta, meštra svoga, Njegove noge sad celivaj, k srdačcu je ti pritiskaj, suzami je sad umivaj, kosami je ti utiraj! Ojme mani, moje tuge, ja v bolizni nimam druge. Gospodine, slava tebi, ki mi vaze sinka k sebi, slava tebi, sinko, budi, tužnu majku ne zabudi! :Ovo reče MANDALENA ljudem: O krstjane, ki ste pravi, Bogu Ocu vazda dragi, ki ste prišli sad gledati tere s nami žalovati muku britku Gospodina Isuhrsta, Božja Sina, On vam daruj rajsku diku, ki kraljuje va vik viku. :Ovo reče OSIP Pilatu: O Pilate gospodine, ja te molim, sliši mene, rači mani dopustiti s križa doli izvisiti Isusovo sveto tilo, ko ni grišno nigdar bilo, jer jest davno jur umrlo, vele teško preminulo, Sada vidiš, da jest večer, blagdan Vazma vele vesel, zato dopusti milost tvoja, da se utiši starost moja, neka s križa Isusa snimlju, Njega telo v grob postavlju. :Ovo reče PILAT slugi svomu: Pojdi skoro, verni sluga, moj viteže z dvora moga, tere reci od moje strane centurinu ove straže, da dopusti s križa zneti, telo Isusa Osipu vzeti, Osipu mužu pravadnomu prijatelju momu srčenomu, jer ga njemu ja prikazah, koga se smrtju ja nakazah. :Ovo reče SLUGA centurinu: O viteže od sto jedan, ja sam z dvora k tebi poslan, rečen'je jest Pilatovo, da daš telo Isusovo Osipu mužu pravadnomu, jer ga darova Pilat njemu i tukoje Nikudimu, da ga s križa oni snimu ter ga shrane, gdi oni hote, jer jest zjutra dan sobote. :Ovo reče MILES VITEZ Osipu: Pristup' simo ti, Osipe, plemeniti vlasteline, tere vazmi jur slobodno telo mrtvo Isusovo, ter ga shrani gdi t' je ugodno i pokopaj ga ti podobno. Pilatovo je to rečen'je, da ti se da za počten'je. :Ovo reče BLAŽENA GOSPOJA: Ojme sinko, rane tvoje, ojme mani, tuge moje, ojme mani na vse strane ponoviši se tvoje rane. Jao mani, v zli ostasmo, sinka moga komu dasmo, simo sinko k tvojej majci, jer smo sada na rastanci, moga sinka mani dajte, ja vas molim ne krsmajte, dajte mani sinka moga Isuhrsta preslatkoga, mrtva sinka da s' poljublju, poli njega život zgublju. :Ovo reče MAJKA BOŽJA: O Osipe, brate dragi, prijatelju va vsem pravi, gdo nauči sada tebe utišiti tužnu mene, sinka moga s križa zneti, tugu smrtnu mani odneti, vsemu svitu budeš hvaljen, Duhom Svetim vas raspaljen. Molim tebe cića Boga, podaj mani sinka moga, neka si ga ja poljublju ter ponovim moju tugu. :Ovo reče OSIP Blaženoj Gospoji: O Gospoje, Božja mati, ne tij tuko tugovati, ne zadivaj sama sebi, jer će biti prirok tebi, neka s' Isusa počteno shranju, žalost vsaku pušćaj na stranu, zadovoljno s' ti plakala, sinka tvoga tugovala. Jur ne plači ni već cvili, vred uskrsnet sin tvoj mili, počini sada ter se spokoj, konac stvori tugi tvojoj! Va viki. Amen. Svršen je plač Blažene Dive Marije. Bogu hvala. Slava tebi Isuhrste ki si dopustil svršiti. Amen. Kategorija:Hrvatski srednji vijek